Éclat de rêve
by Piwi-chan
Summary: Le pacte des Yokaï - Natsume rêve de Reiko, un rêve tellement réaliste qu'il en vient à se demander s'il n'a pas en réalité vécu la scène... One-shot.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Natsume Yuujinchou appartiennent à Yuki Midorikawa.

**Prompt :** Natsume rêve de Reiko -- un rêve tellement réaliste qu'il en vient à se demander s'il n'a pas en réalité vécu la scène... Avec intervention de Nyanko-sensei pour le réveiller en option.

**Beta :** Un grand merci à lilou_black pour avoir corrigé ce texte

* * *

**Éclat de rêve **

**- - - **

Il continua de marcher, les yeux rivés sur la ligne de la marée, laissant des empreintes nettes dans le sable mouillé.

Le vent était piquant et le soleil haut dans le ciel -- un ciel dépourvu de nuages.

Son regard s'attardait sur ce qui avait été ramené par les vagues : des morceaux de bois flotté, des débris de coquillages, des restes de filets de pêche à la maille distendue ainsi qu'un nombre impressionnant d'algues brunes. Les bigorneaux pullulaient dans les petites basses d'eau, à l'abri du dessèchement dans l'ombre et l'humidité de ces plantes aquatiques, en attendant d'être immergés par la prochaine marée.

Natsume sourit et se retourna vers le haut de la grève.

Il lui faudrait un peu plus d'une heure pour remonter via le chemin serpentant à travers les hautes herbes et les rochers escarpés qui lui avait permis précédemment de descendre sur la plage de cette petite crique abritée dans les échancrures de ces falaises dentelées.

Le soleil était au zénith, il avait encore du temps devant lui, c'est pourquoi il reprit sa ballade.

Ses pensées convergeaient vers ce sentiment perturbant qui l'envahissait depuis quelques temps maintenant ; il se sentait de plus en plus triste lorsqu'il devait faire ses adieux à un Yokaï. Il n'était pas rare qu'une boule noue sa gorge et rende sa voix étranglée par les larmes retenues.

Cela faisait partie de qui avait changé dernièrement.

Et si un jour il n'était plus capable de les voir, et si...

Il fut arrêté dans son cheminement de pensées lorsqu'il vit un petit sac en toile de jute échoué à quelques mètres de lui.

Il accéléra la cadence, mû par un sentiment glacé qui s'emparait progressivement de lui. Il avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises des gens peu scrupuleux se débarrasser d'animaux devenus trop encombrants dans la rivière qui se trouvait en contre-bas de chez lui, et il avait l'impression d'être face à ce même genre de situation. Il était une fois de plus spectateur et impuissant. Sauf que la mer était encore moins clémente que le courant d'une rivière.

Le cordage qui maintenait le sac fermé se défit avec difficulté ; le nœud était assez simple en soi, mais le chanvre mouillé était plutôt récalcitrant à faire coulisser. Ce n'est qu'après une bataille acharnée avec le cordage détrempé qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec une des plus belles choses qui lui ait été donné de voir dans sa courte existence, et Dieu sait de combien de choses extraordinaires il avait pu être témoin depuis sa tendre enfance. Recroquevillé dans un coin du sac se trouvait un minuscule chaton au pelage noir.

Après une inspection plus minutieuse, il se rendit compte que le pelage n'était pas vraiment noir, mais plutôt anthracite, avec quelques reflets bleutés qui se reflétaient à la lumière du soleil. Six longues griffes ornaient chaque minuscule patte et Natsume se rendit compte que cette petite créature n'avait rien de commun avec les compagnons à quatre pattes qu'il avait l'habitude de rencontrer. Ses griffes étaient longues et acérées, taillées dans un matériau qui ressemblait à de l'aragonite. Un petit anneau d'opale ornait son oreille droite et sa cage thoracique se soulevait lentement, péniblement.

Natsume était subjugué par cet ensemble de couleurs aux reflets irisés qui chatoyaient devant ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que ses griffes se plantent violemment dans son poignet, brisant cet instant magique et entraînant une douleur lancinante, insupportable. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, il devait en avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps. La tête lui tournait, sa vision devenait de moins en moins nette. Des taches blanches lumineuses se formaient devant ses yeux et il avait l'impression que ces griffes aspiraient directement toute sa force, toute son énergie.

L'instant d'après, il crut avoir du sable dans la bouche. À moins qu'il ne fût tombé face contre terre ?

Il sentit qu'on le soulevait par la chemise. Ce n'était plus un chat aux griffes acérées qui se trouvait en face de lui, mais bien Reiko -- Reiko, le visage en colère, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, juste quelques bribes décousues et hachées. Elle était furieuse.

_Trop indulgent... ce qui arrive... qu'ils s'en prennent à toi... stupide... pourrir ta vie... preuve de fermeté... _

Puis plus rien. L'obscurité. L'obscurité la plus totale.

Mais depuis quand l'obscurité était-elle palpable ? D'un geste, il retira Maître Griffou qui avait élu une fois de plus domicile sur le haut de son corps. Décidément, il faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars ces derniers temps et celui-ci avait eu l'air particulièrement réel. Sa gorge était sèche, il avait besoin d'un rafraîchissement.

Il se leva, sortit rapidement de la chambre, mais n'entendit pas le petit anneau qui tomba sur le sol dans un tintement.

-

**Fin**

**-**

**

* * *

**

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !** _


End file.
